


Wine & A Phone Call

by TrashFoot



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Zak gets drunk, a bad idea ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Another mini-fic where I make Zak perform another bad idea involving his cell phone and his ex- but this time he's drunk!





	Wine & A Phone Call

A night of self care was all that Zak had planned, as he poured some of his favorite red wine for himself and enjoyed the sun setting over his pool with Gracie doing her thing outside with him. After he finished off the bottle, that’s when he should’ve stopped. Something inside him knew that, but his brain overrode that knowledge, wanting to divulge in more ‘self care.’ Moving himself and his dog inside for the night, he got himself a new bottle of wine and placed it on a side table.

After lighting the candles that sat within their decorative stand in his fireplace with the best of his ability, he sat himself down on the love seat and sipped some more wine. As he finished his glass, he decided he was bored with just relaxing by staring at pretty things, so he got up and stumbled for his phone on the nearby coffee table. He had an idea in his head, and he was not entirely aware if it was bad or not. Dialing a phone number, he hoped it was the right one. The voice and the name that were provided in the greeting seemed right as they told him to leave a message after the tone.

“ **Hello? It’s me. I was—** I just wanted to…” Zak slurred, before let out a deep sigh, wanting— trying— to form his thoughts better. “ **Actually… I just miss you.** I-I know this is coming from left field, and— and I... I don’t know. I just miss you, okay?” Suddenly, Zak was feeling tears stinging his eyes as his next thought entered his head. He thought the wine should’ve prevented something like this. “ **Why did you love me?** I mean—” Now they were spilling over onto his cheeks, “God, I was such a fucking jerk and I never appreciated you for—” a hiccup interrupted him, “for anything. You loved me and I threw it away, and I always thought you’d stay.” Another hiccup, this time followed by a sniffle. “ **Did you ever love me?** If anything, you were right to stop. I-I... I don’t know what else to say... **Alright, I’ll leave you alone.** You deserve better than me.” And with that, Zak tapped the red button, leaving a voicemail and changing things forever. Or not. It was all up to Nick now.

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded lines are prompts from here (http://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts) and here (https://pleasepromptme.tumblr.com/post/167461094837/angsty-dialogue-prompts).


End file.
